


How It Should Have Happened

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, random thought bubbles at 3 am, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: My version of how Torchwood should have gone. It's completely random and kind of crack-y but I hope you all enjoy.





	How It Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this almost 5 years ago and thinking about it now still makes me laugh, so I hope you enjoy

Everyone was just chilling in the HUB when the next thing anyone knew, lightning struck down, hitting Gwen. She screamed her body convulsing as she collapsed to the ground. But this was no normal lightning attack. Oh no. This was a special kind of lightning. Her body started mutating, her bones growing, her skin turning to a grayish green color as she transformed. The rest of the Torchwood group stood shocked as the next thing they saw was a 7 foot tall dinosaur stood in front of them with razor sharp teeth. The creature emitted a low growled, causing the four to stumble backwards. She growled again, stalking forwards towards Jack, a small hand reaching towards him.

He pulled out his gun, aiming it at her. "Stay back!" he called, taking another step back.

She growled again as she took another step towards him. The other three members pulled out their own guns, aiming them at the creature. She roared threateningly before being pelted by bullets by all sides. Only once all the guns were empty and she was on the ground dead, did they all lower their guns.

"It had to be done." Jack said, reholstering his gun. The others nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to tell Rhys?" Tosh asked, obviously concerned for the man.

"He'd probably accept the truth." Ianto said, shrugging lightly.

The others nodded in agreement before going off to do their own things. Ianto pushed a button on his computer, which made a ray gun appear out of nowhere to disintegrate the body while Tosh called up Rhys. Unsurprisingly, he did believe the truth. He suspected something like this would happen eventually, which is why he'd been seeing Andy while Gwen was at work. Her death resulted in Owen finally asking out Tosh on a proper date and Jack and Ianto finally got married. Everyone lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
